Standing Room Only
In Standing Room Only, Peter creates a Ghost Attractor which lures ghosts to the Firehouse like a magnet. He believes that it will not only save a lot of legwork, but that it will also make them millionaires. Things don't go as planned.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 30. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Slimer Winston Zeddemore Bouquet Ghost Mee-Krah Janine Melnitz 1612 Ghosts of Mee-Krah Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Ghost Attractor Containment Unit Tobin's Spirit Guide Dimensional Inverter Ecto-2 Binoculars Radio Locations Central Flower Market Firehouse Hudson River Pier Plot While on the way to a case, Ray voiced his approval of the new spring season. Peter and Slimer, however, weren't as happy about it. Both suffered from hay fever and sneezed. Slimer sneezed on Peter and tried to hold the next one but shot around the car. They arrived at the Central Flower Market. A guard described the ghost as a bouquet with a bad attitude. The guys headed to the third aisle and fanned out. Peter heard a noise but was relieved when it was just a pair of birds. Suddenly, the ghost appeared and flew at Peter. Peter gets covered by a tarp while Winston shot at the ghost. It flew past Egon and he was able to confine it. Ray threw out a Trap and captured the ghost. With the bust over with, Peter wondered aloud if there were an easier way to catch ghosts. On the trip back to headquarters, Peter warmed to the idea of a Ghost Attractor. Ray interjected it wouldn't be any fun and Egon asserted it was scientifically impossible. Somewhere in the countryside, the ground rumbled and a gigantic entity rose up. It demolished a house in its path with ease. Peter invented a Ghost Attractor and showed it off to the others. Slimer was nearby and felt nothing as he continued to eat. Janine sounded the alarm and the guys rushed downstairs. Two ghosts circled above Ecto-1. Peter concluded his device was a success. After Ray and Winston trapped the ghosts, more appeared. With Ray's wagon, Janine soon loaded up 10 full Traps with more on the way. Egon was unable to run a scan on Peter's Attractor as it contained random household parts. Peter was unconcerned and began buying a whole lot of things on credit cards. Egon was unwilling to admit the Ghost Attractor was working as advertised. In the country, the giant entity consumed several ghosts against their will. In the city, hundreds of ghosts gathered outside the Firehouse. Janine called out for #486 and the ghost entered a Trap. Egon declared the Containment Unit was running out of space. Peter agreed to turn off the Ghost Attractor but the ghosts didn't leave. Peter tried to ask them to leave but they began heaving ectoplasm. The guys sent Slimer outside to learn what the problem was. Slimer only heard the ghosts chant "Mee-Krah." Egon ran a search and found the word was the name of a spirit who rises up every 1,000 years to consume ghosts to replenish its energy and leaves deserts in his wake. Ray realize the ghosts outside were looking for somewhere safe to hide. As Mee-Krah edged closer to New York City, a plane tried dumping water on it. Mee-Krah was unharmed and shot the plane down. The two pilots parachuted to safety. Egon, Peter, and Slimer took off on Ecto-2 and headed due west to investigate Mee-Krah. Egon was impressed but soon discovered it was immune to Proton Streams. They returned to the Firehouse, where ghosts were still jumping into Traps. Egon predicted Mee-Krah would arrive at midnight. Peter proposed they leave a trail of ghosts out to sea and lead it out. Winston, Slimer, and Peter left on Ecto-2 to execute the strategy. Meanwhile, Mee-Krah crossed a bridge and completely wrecked it. Mee-Krah took Peter's bait, but some of the ghosts fled into Ecto-2 and messed up the controls. Peter managed to re-trap them but Mee-Krah changed direction again. Egon suggested everyone meet up at the old Hudson River Pier across the New Jersey Shore. From there they would concentrate all their firepower at once and hope it stopped Mee-Krah. The plan also failed and the Ghostbusters barely escaped in one piece. They realized Mee-Krah was headed for the Containment Unit. Egon wheeled out the Ghost Attractor and announced he determined it was collecting and storing energy from ghosts near it. Janine pointed out, 1,612 ghosts were near it. Egon believed one big surge of this stored energy would neutralize Mee-Krah but someone needed to trigger it. Peter volunteered to take the risk and goaded Mee-Krah into attacking. The Ghost Attractor released the giant surge on Mee-Krah and he vanished. As the gang cheered, the Attractor collapsed. Egon mused they could build another one with Peter's notes. However, Peter never made notes. He and Slimer soon started sneezing again. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Standing Room Only" (1988). *Peter suffers from hay fever during spring.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:14-01:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Spring is in the air."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:21-01:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hay fever again, Peter?" *When Peter starts thinking about making a Ghost Attractor, Egon admits he never tried to make one before. **Several years later, Egon had perfected such a device called the Ghost Beacon in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *One of the ghosts resembles, given ticket number 486, Slug from the series premiere "Ghosts R Us." Another resembles the Winged Puma from "Look Homeward, Ray" *Mee-Krah was responsible for the creation of the world's great deserts. the Sahara, Gobi, and Death Valley.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:30-11:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The more ghosts Mee-Krah consumes, the higher his temperature rises. Most of the world's great deserts -- the Sahara... Gobi... Death Valley -- are the results of Mee-Krah's past visits but this time he picked New York." *Janine dons her pink jumpsuit in this episode. *The Ghost Attractor stored the energy of 1612 ghosts in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps StandingRoomOnly01.jpg StandingRoomOnly02.jpg StandingRoomOnly17.jpg StandingRoomOnly18.jpg StandingRoomOnly19.jpg StandingRoomOnly20.jpg StandingRoomOnly03.jpg StandingRoomOnly04.jpg StandingRoomOnly05.jpg StandingRoomOnly06.jpg StandingRoomOnly07.jpg StandingRoomOnly21.jpg StandingRoomOnly08.jpg StandingRoomOnly22.jpg StandingRoomOnly09.jpg StandingRoomOnly10.jpg StandingRoomOnly23.jpg StandingRoomOnly11.jpg StandingRoomOnly12.jpg StandingRoomOnly13.jpg StandingRoomOnly14.jpg StandingRoomOnly15.jpg StandingRoomOnly16.jpg StandingRoomOnly24.jpg Collages and Edits 1612GhostsofMeeKrahcollage01.png|Some of 1612 ghosts seeking refuge from Mee-Krah. (For full size Click here) 1612GhostsofMeeKrahcollage02.png|Some of 1612 ghosts seeking refuge from Mee-Krah. (For full size Click here) Ecto2andecto1standingroomonlycollage.png|The Ecto-2 and the Ecto-1 with Proton Cannon. (For full size Click here) PeterVsMeeKrahcollage.png|Peter confronting Mee-Krah. (For full size Click here) RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode095.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode095Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode